Kol Avaltrimtaar
e e Kol Avalrimtaar (Kðl Åvälrimtãrr, "Cole Uh-Vahl-Rim-Tar") is a Dwarf bard who resides in Hammertree . He is an active member of the adventuring party Fate's Claws and is a renowned hero of the emperor. He is a humorous and aloof diplomat who specializes in his way with words. As well as an aptitude for persuasion, Kol is heralded for his remarkable knowledge in architecture and engineering. Background In the warm south west hill lands of'' Kasrämdũr'' stands the lone mountain of'' El'ϋ Diim'', home of Dwarven mountain hall of Belhel (Meaning The Binds of All in Khuzdul). It is in this grand fortress where Kol begins his story. He was of common folk, born into a humble family, no heir to a fortune or grandeur. His days were spent digging lonesomely in the mines, and his nights in the tavern surrounded by friends and cheer. However, life was not so simple and carefree for the inhabitants of Belhel. One day, Kol and a large group of miners were sent far into the depths of the darkest mine, commissioned to dig new channels and passages to interconnect the sprawling system of tunnels. Kol made a mistake and dug the ceiling too thinly, and collapsed a massive section of flooring. 35 dwarves died in the collapse, and only 3 made it out. Many more were trapped for weeks in that tunnel system, starved and dehydrated when they were finally found, deaths numbered at least 100. It was gruesome day in the history of Belhel. The guilt crippled Kol for many years to follow. He blamed only himself for the tragedy. He lost his job, and found no solace or comfort in the eyes of his companions. The only thing he had left, was his music. A small hobby he had picked up in his spare time, Kol had grown into an accomplished musician over the years. It seemed it would become more than a hobby now, for without any other options, Kol decided he should leave the fortress and seek a new life as a traveling bard. He had always dreamed of exploring the open world in his days cooped up in the dark secluded mines. So he left, silently in the night bound to adventure. He said good bye to the life he had known, and with cold dwarven embrace readied himself for the new. Setting off, borne back ceaselessly into the wind. That was three and a half years ago. To this day the memory of the event still haunts him. Exploits and Adventures Being a member of Fates Claws, and having travelled across Efferus for many years, Kol has experienced much and performed a wide variety of both honorable and nefarious deeds. After joining up with Fates Claws post abduction, Kol aided in the capture of the reeve in Madrey. When Aldenth was morphed into the form of a goat by a magical die, Kol hired a skilled mercenary named el Chupracobra ''to kidnap the transformed aldenth, and sold him to the ''dungeonland ''petting zoo for a net profit of a measly 500 gold. This ended up being good because when we were returned a fake aldenth and tried to remedy his affliction, Garous mad a horendous mistake and killed the goat, which would have been far worse had it actually been adenth who got killed. Thus, everyone should thank Kol for inadvertently saving Aldenth's life. In a fit of rage however, Aldenth murdered many children who were at that petting zoo, and thus ''dungeonland was permanently shut down. During a trip to the eladrin city of Taproot, the instant Fates Claws set foot onto solid ground, Kol burned a large portion of the city to the ground, was arrested, taken to the highest prison tower and led the escape of several most-wanted, death row inmates. Hours later he designed blueprints that made drastic improvents upon the buildings he had destroyed, thus making the entire port and trade district much more efficient, stable and asthetically pleasing. In exchange for these designs and labor spent building the new plans, Kol was set free. (after a moving emotional speech to the high eladrin judges) On a mission from Meena to help break up the siege of Greenvein, Kol started a revolution to sieze the throne during the chaos of the siege. Initiated within the deeps inside a tavern called the Lodestone, Kol has led his band of terrorists from the shadows, through minimal direction and riot enticing speeches. The project has grown from a collection of a few vengful drunks and criminals to a near cult following, complete with a hierarchy of soldiers, active agents, and dedicated followers. A mural has been constructed within the Lodestone depicting Kol's glorious image. Fates Claws managed to acquire several thousands of golds worth of weapons and loot from a fight with a pirate gang. Using his connections with the sleazy side of Steelhaven, Kol sold the amass of stolen goods to Ni'ere and his gang for $175,000 worth of residuum.